In medicine and occupations concerned with physical fitness, posture is defined as the position in which you hold your body while standing, sitting, or performing certain tasks, such as lifting, bending, pulling, or reaching. Posture affects various aspects of mental and physical health including appearance, strength, and endurance.
Good posture refers to the proper alignment of the body's segments such that the least amount of strain is placed on the bones, joint, and other supporting structures. This ideal position provides for a state of muscular and skeletal balance that properly distributes body weight and the stresses it causes along the length of the spine. Adopting a good posture may improve breathing, reduce pain and stiffness, and help circulate bodily fluids.
Those adopting a poor posture may be susceptible to several health risks including headaches, diminished breathing, and back pain. Poor posture refers to an unnatural spine position that causes certain muscles to tighten up or shorten while other muscles lengthen and become weak. This unnatural position results in extra stress on joints, muscles, and vertebrae and is often difficult to correct.
One source of poor posture stems from remaining fixed in one position for an extended period of time. For example, sitting for prolonged periods is a great hindrance to good posture. In particular, the seated position often places stress on muscles and discs of the back and neck. This position results in tightness of certain muscles that support the spine.
Also, those in a prolonged seated position typically slouch over or down. Slouching can cause the spinal ligaments to stretch beyond their healthy limit and strain the spinal discs. After a time, slouching feels normal and becomes harder to correct because the muscle memory stores the information needed for poor posture, and disposed of the memory for correct posture.
A number of traditional products are available that may mitigate the adverse effects associated with a prolonged sitting position. One example includes posture correctors or posture braces. These products are designed to help improve postures and maintain the body in a straight and upright position. While posture correctors can help support your neck, shoulders, and back, they are not intended for long term use. In particular, these products should not be used over extended periods of time as they tend to weaken certain muscles. In addition, because posture correctors are typically worn under clothing, they may be uncomfortable, visible under certain outfits, and suit certain body shapes better than others.
Other traditional products include ergonomic chairs. Ergonomic chairs often take into account a number of features for correcting and maintaining a good posture, such as the general lumbar curve of the user, release of pressure points around the body of the user, the ability of the chair to accommodate movements of the user, and the ease of the user to adjust the chair to maximize comfort. However, these chairs are typically not being used properly because users are unaware of the adjustment needed to maintain a good posture. For example, these chairs typically include armrests and backrests that facilitate slouching or other positions that conflict with maintaining a good posture. In addition, unlike most chairs designed for comfort or appearance, posture correcting chairs are inherently expensive.
Another traditional product that users may use to mitigate the adverse effects associated with a prolonged sitting position is an exercise ball. Exercise balls typically do not have a backrest, compelling the user to sit upright with feet flat on the floor. Also, because exercise balls are elastic, they may engage certain muscle groups that require balance and fix the user to a proper posture. While inexpensive, exercise balls are typically bulky, fragile, and lack stability. In addition, exercise balls may be unprofessional in certain commercial environments, such as in an office context.
A demand therefore exists for a posture correcting device that is affordable, adjustable, and appropriate for different environments. In particular, there is a need for a posture correcting chair that is appropriate for use in a professional context and includes an inflatable housing in order to provide different configurations for correcting an occupant's posture. The present invention satisfies these demands.